


Sulking Isn't Sexy Sweetheart

by Kevlar01



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Other, Possibly a bit kinky., Strap-Ons, They battle and then they fuck, blowjob, handjob, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevlar01/pseuds/Kevlar01
Summary: There's this one trainer that keeps literally knocking Giovanni's door off its hinges everytime they come to battle him. Giovanni is quite done with that but doesn't mind getting beaten soundly as much when it is this trainer. Not that he'd ever admit that. And you didn't hear it from me. Ssssh.(Or: 4K of Pokemon battles and an attempt at self indulgent smut. Likely humorous, hopefully a little sexy too.)
Relationships: Sakaki | Giovanni/Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Sulking Isn't Sexy Sweetheart

Giovanni looked up from his desk as a Lycanroc’s howl echoed through his home. He groaned, and put his head in his hands. _Not again._ The yells of mystified grunts rose sharply above the rest of the din and Giovanni knew what was coming. He rose from his desk and commanded the squad leaders, Sierra, Cliff, and Arlo to go head off the trainer who was making quick work of their grunts. “That should buy me some time to prepare.” Giovanni said to himself. He knew which trainer was coming. The one who beat him like it was nothing. The one who seemed to know which move Giovanni was going to make before he himself even knew. And, fuck him, Giovanni _**liked it**_. A little too much. He took a deep breath, trying to gain control of the adrenaline coursing through him, which, he told himself, was only in anticipation of the coming battle. Not for, _other_ reasons.  
His thoughts were interrupted by Persian.  
“Purrrr?” meowed Persian as it rubbed along Giovanni’s legs.  
“Yes. We will battle today.” said Giovanni, a hand casually petting the top of Persian’s head.

He grabbed Persian’s pokeball and called it to return. He could hear sounds of battle coming from the front lawn. At least his leaders and this trainer had the common decency to remember to battle outside and not destroy his house. Only his yard. Who else should he take? Perhaps.. Yes. Nidoking and Suicune. Satisfied, he leaned against his desk to await the challenger. They would battle in Giovanni’s private gym. He had a feeling he was going to want to be inside for whatever might come afterwards, if last time was anything to go by. Giovanni squirmed in his suit a bit remembering last time. 

Just as he was wondering if the battle outside was ever going to end he heard an anguished yell from Cliff. _Aha. There we go._ Giovanni thought. He listened for footsteps he knew he would not be able to hear on the thick carpets that lined his halls. He was anticipating the door being blown off its hinges but the Arcanine that came charging through still took him by surprise. The large canine spotted him immediately and ran towards Giovanni, a joyous look in its eyes. “Oh fuck, no, nononono--” Giovanni’s protests were cut off as the beast licked his face and headbutted him hard enough to push him and his desk back a few inches. “Get your dog under control!” Giovanni shouted towards the figure leaning in the doorway that was now missing its door. “I know you only let it do this to me.” The figure smirked and came all the way into the office. The Arcanine had a mock offended look on its face, but stopped trying to lick Giovanni and instead sat down and looked at him with an imitation of the amused expression its trainer wore.  
“Return,” said the trainer, holding up a pokeball. Arcanine vanished from sight as it was pulled back into the ball. The last Giovanni saw of it was its intense gaze. God. Even this trainer’s pokemon thought he was going to be easy to beat. He wasn’t sure they were completely wrong. He sighed internally.

Finally, the trainer spoke to him. “You’re actually the only one Arcanine chooses to do that to. It usually only does that when we play. It is usually rather aloof for its kind.”  
“So your dog considers me a toy.”  
The trainer shrugged, a smile flickering across their lips, “Well, so do I. It isn’t too far of a stretch to assume that Arcanine picked up on that and decided to show you some extra affection.”  
“Affection? Is that what you call it?” Giovanni retorted.  
“Yes. My Arcanine has mistakenly assumed that I like you beyond wrecking your ass, and has added you to the short list of people it is more than merely polite to.”  
“You do seem to keep coming back even after you’ve beaten me. Perhaps your Arcanine is onto something?” Giovanni said with the intention of mocking the trainer.  
“Not really. I enjoy our battles, and I enjoy beating you. There’s something special about beating the feared leader of Team Rocket and then leaving him to suffer the humiliation, knowing that I can come back and do it again.” the trainer replied.

Giovanni felt his irritation rise. “Don’t act as if you own me.” he snapped.  
“You’re right. We haven’t battled yet. That comes afterwards.” the trainer said innocently.  
“You will not get in the way of my plans this time.” Giovanni said tersely.  
“Oh, your plans to become a bottom?” the trainer, asked, a cheeky smile consuming their face, laughter lighting their eyes.  
Giovanni just looked at them. That was exactly what had happened last time and he was not going to give any indication this time that he was in any way looking forward to potentially being beaten and then positively wrecked afterwards. Nope. That was not going to happen. He was going to walk himself and the overactive butterfree that now lived in his belly over to the door that led to the gym, open it, and walk inside. The trainer followed.

Now on the field and focused, Giovanni took a moment to take in the sight of his opponent. They did not look like the type of trainer to be as strong as they were. They were quiet, and looked like they spent their days hiking through the woods rather than doing any of the intense training Giovanni put himself through on a daily basis in addition to his duties as the Team Rocket boss. He knew now not to underestimate them. The first time it had happened, he had been so shocked he’d fallen to his knees. The trainer had come over and asked what they got for beating him. Giovanni, reeling from the defeat and somewhat enjoying the view from below, had replied, “Take what you want and go.” thinking that the trainer would select a pokemon and then leave. Instead, they surprised him further by squatting down in front of him and saying “I think I’d like to have you.” They’d then pointed in the direction of Giovanni’s office. “Bent over that desk in there. What do you think?” Giovanni had sat back on his heels and stood. He’d only had to take a moment to consider the proposition. Good battles had a tendency to excite him and evidently they had the same effect on this trainer. He didn’t like losing on principle, but something about reveling in his own defeat a little bit longer had sounded appealing, and who was he to deny himself? Giovanni felt his face redden slightly as he remembered the rest of the encounter. He’d _whined_ and _begged_ at the end and it had felt good but it felt rather embarrassing now. He shook off the lingering feeling. There was no shame in enjoying a good fuck. The only shame that would happen today was if he _let himself get beaten_ because of a daydream. He relaxed into the mindset of battle, and pulled a pokeball from his pocket.

“Persian, time for battle.” he said, lobbing Persian’s ball into the field. Persian landed in a relaxed stance, just as collected as its trainer.  
“Lycanroc, I know you’re ready for more.” said the trainer, releasing their dusk form Lycanroc from its pokeball. Its green eyes gleamed as it crouched, eyeing Persian as if it could win with just a look.   
Giovanni grinned. Good. This would be a battle worth fighting. Neither pokemon was at a direct advantage; it would come down to strategy and timing on their trainer’s parts.  
“Persian! Use Bite!” Giovanni said, and the battle began. The other trainer’s eyes shone as they instructed Lycanroc to dodge and counter attack. That was how it went. Attack, counter attack. Dodge, come back. After several minutes of intense battle, Persian misstepped. It was a small thing, but the wolf noticed. In the split second it took to take in the situation, Giovanni knew the trainer had seen it to. He couldn’t stop them as both the trainer’s and pokemon’s eyes flashed and the Lycanroc blurred towards Persian. Its jaws opened wide and crunched downward onto Persian who let out an indignant yowl and returned involuntarily to its pokeball. He knew by the tone of Persian’s cry that it had been more irritated by the defeat than hurt, but he made a note to himself to give Persion an extra thorough check later. Lycanroc bites could turn bad easily even if the Lycanroc in question had not meant to cause any damage beyond that necessary to win.

He threw out Nidoking next. It appeared in the field with a roar, “NIIIIIIDO!!!” Giovanni looked on proudly. He’d had Nidoking for a long time, along with Nidoqueen and knew that his pair was one of the strongest out there despite their age. Their armor only got tougher, which Giovanni hoped would be an advantage in the coming battle.   
“Alright Espeon, time to go.” the trainer said from the other side of the field. Giovanni could barely hear them but felt a chill run down his spine. They had brought a psychic type. Nidoking’s armor wouldn’t be much use against that. They would have to focus on stamina and defense this round. The Espeon dropped gracefully onto the field, its level gaze showing no fear of its much larger opponent. The orb on its head pulsed lightly and its tail waved through the air, gathering information about the energy available.

“Espeon, use Psybeam!” Of course the trainer had taught their Espeon that. Of course. Nidoking wasn’t fast enough to dodge, and Giovanni watched confusion cloud his pokemon’s eyes. _Damn,_ he thought, _This will not end well._ All he could do now was ask Nidoking to try and catch the Espeon before it confused the other pokemon further.   
“Nidoking! Use Poison Sting!” Giovanni called. The tips of Nidoking’s claws, its horn, tail and the spikes that grew naturally out from its body started to drip with poison. It moved forward with none of its usual surety towards the Espeon, attempting to at least touch it with a poison tipped appendage. The Espeon dodged easily, and used Psybeam again at the trainer’s instruction. Nidoking flailed at the psychic intrusion and tapped itself with one of its own poison claws. Giovanni winced. Nidoking’s armor would protect it from itself but not for long.   
“Keep after it Nidoking! It can’t run forever!” Giovanni shouted, hoping to restore some of Nidoking’s focus. The Espeon continued to dodge, nimbly avoiding the droplets of poison that flew from Nidoking’s claws and tail. One zen headbutt later and Nidoking was on the ground, clearly in no state to get back up. Giovanni called it back, grumbling to himself. The trainer recalled their Espeon and to their credit, did not look pleased by their easy victory, they were simply waiting to see what Giovanni would do next. 

“Wipe the floor with them, Suicune.” he said. A dark grin spreading across his face. He knew the trainer’s last pokemon. It had to be the Arcanine that had so ungraciously attacked his door and tried to drown him in saliva in his own office. Suicune should be more than an effective counter for it.

Giovanni tilted his head in curiosity as the trainer did not let the Arcanine into the field immediately. He caught a few of the words the trainer appeared to be speaking to the pokeball they held. “... do not lick him…. I will not give you a treat afterwards if you do.” The trainer caught Giovanni’s gaze with a side eye and Giovanni looked away, fighting down a snicker.   
“Go! Arcanine!” the trainer said, finally throwing out Arcanine’s pokeball. The maned dog appeared in the field and shook out its cream colored fluff.   
“Suicune!” Giovanni said, making a move right away, “Hydro Pump!”   
Water burst from Suicune’s jaws, hitting the Arcanine right in the chest. It let out a yelp as it was thrown to the ground by the force of the attack. Giovanni watched as it jumped back up, even _wagging its tail_. He shook his head. That tail would be drooping by the time he and Suicune were done. Or so he thought.  
“You’re doing great Arcanine! Use Thunder Fang!” the trainer yelled excitedly. Electricity gathered at Arcanine’s mouth, gathering itself into a point and crashing into Suicune with a bark from the Arcanine. Giovanni rubbed a hand over his face. This was shaping up to be another take down. He did have the advantage though. In a way. Suicune was a water type, which meant that Arcanine would be exhausted more quickly if Suicune’s attacks kept hitting their mark, even if the other pokemon appeared to know some moves that could counter Suicune.

“Arcanine,” the trainer said firmly, “use Wild Charge.”   
Electricity began to spark through the canine’s fur, ending its journey by focusing in a ball above the pokemon’s head. The Arcanine reared up on its hind legs, preparing to launch the ball of energy directly at Suicune.   
“Suicune! Dodge it!” Giovanni yelled. Just in time, Suicune jumped to the side, out of the way of the electricity. Instead of hitting the ground though, the attack did not dissipate quickly enough and Giovanni felt his heart sink as it slammed into him, setting his nerves on fire as it coursed through and away from his body. The next thing he knew, he was laying face up on the ground looking into the worried faces of the two pokemon and the still intense gaze of the trainer. Arcanine immediately went for his face only to be stopped point blank by a hand to its nose and a sharp “No.” from its trainer. Giovanni was still working out what movement might look like as he heard the trainer quietly tell the Arcanine why he could not be licked at this moment.   
“You are still electrically charged my friend. It would only hurt him more not help him, and we want him to recover, yes?” the trainer asked while stroking the Arcanine’s still buzzing fur. The Arcanine gave an affirmative woof and allowed itself to be returned to its pokeball. The trainer returned to Giovanni’s side.

Giovanni felt his strength return as the last remnants of the move’s power wore off. He propped himself up on an elbow and called to Suicune to return, just as the trainer crouched down beside him.  
“Are you alright?” they asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
Normally, Giovanni would have brushed off the touch but he was a little out of breath and his head was still spinning from battle. “Yes, I believe I am now.”  
“Good, because though the last round was null, I still won the first two.” they said with a grin.  
Giovanni huffed a laugh. “Eager to rub it in, are you?”  
They grinned at him impishly. “I have to take my fun where I can get it. But if you, the fun, are finding yourself unable or unwilling, just let me know and I’ll take your Suicune until we meet again.”  
Blushing, Giovanni made no move to change his position. “I’m still able and willing. Your Arcanine isn’t strong enough to take me down completely.” he said.  
“Good.” said the trainer. The hand on his shoulder became commanding and pushed him all the way back onto the ground. The trainer swung a leg over him and straddled his hips, hands pushing his shoulders back firmly. “I’m going to let you up in just a moment, and when I do, you are going to release your pokemon, and I’ll release mine. They’ll all hang out in here, and we will go back to your office. Clear?”  
“Yes.” choked out Giovanni, pride trying to heal itself by strangling his voice in his throat. He and the trainer got up, and pokemon were released. Giovanni was relieved when it looked like Persian had sustained no extra damage and that Nidoking’s eyes were clear once again. It paid to keep your longtime partners in good condition.

He led the way back to his office and the trainer walked in ahead of him and as soon as Giovanni pushed the door shut he found himself slammed back against it, the smiling face of the trainer centimeters from his. Their body pressing his against the hard wood of the door. Ire warred with pleasure. They always looked so _purely humored_ when they did this. On one hand, it irritated him, and on another it scratched an itch he hadn’t known that he had. A non-serious attitude while taking on the very serious task of fucking him into next week? Giovanni hadn’t known that could work but work it did. He felt the mood of the battle before he’d been shocked return as the trainer stroked down his sides and hummed into his neck. He had lost well and the heat of it pooled low in his stomach. They touched him with the same self assured confidence that they brought into battle and he felt himself melting under it. Hands reached under his shirt, mapping his stomach and chest. They squeezed his sides lightly before moving to reach up his spine and scratch lightly down his back. Giovanni let out a moan as the trainer added their mouth to the mix, kissing and nipping lightly at his neck. He was feeling warm all over now, could feel the trainer’s strap on pressing into his thigh through their pants. He groaned at the thought that the trainer _knew they were going to win_ and had packed accordingly. The trainer’s breath tickled his neck as they laughed softly.  
“Like that?” they asked and thrust their hips against his a little more insistently.  
Giovanni drew in a sharp breath. “Yes. Are you ever going to use it?”  
“Patience. It isn’t like you’ve never been fucked.” the trainer said.  
Giovanni felt himself get dangerously close to whining. Just as he was about to suggest a change of location, the trainer withdrew their hands from his shirt, trailing them just below the waistband of his pants before stepping back and tilting their head back towards his desk. The tease. 

“Well?” they asked.  
“Yes, I’m going. Things were just starting to get more exciting that’s all.” Giovanni grumbled as he bent over behind his desk to retrieve a towel. The trainer’s laughter followed him as he laid it out so that the surface would be protected and his admins wouldn’t laugh at him anymore than they already did.   
As he finished, the trainer came up behind him and pushed him over the desk. He felt himself start to get hard at the show of authority, and he imagined what the ghost of the trainer’s touch would feel like on the rest of his body. 

The trainer reached around and started palming Giovanni through his pants. Giovanni put his forehead against his arms and did his best not to sag against the desk. The trainer’s other hand trailed down his back and came to rest on Giovanni’s hip. Giovanni hummed appreciatively at the attention, and whimpered at the loss when the trainer moved their hands to undo his pants.  
“Oh relax. I can’t fuck you with these on.” they said, taking a moment to lean over him and rest their head on his back before pulling his pants and underwear down.   
Giovanni heard the snap of a cap and the squelch of lube being warmed on fingers. _Where had that come from?_ he wondered absently as the trainer wrapped their fingers back around his cock.   
“Fuck,” he grunted. The smooth friction and firm strokes felt good. The trainer kept up a steady pace, until he was fully hard. Then they gave him one last teasing stroke before stepping back to unzip their pants. He took the opportunity to stand up fully and stretch before he really needed to be bent over. His eyes watered slightly as he stood up too fast and his dick jammed itself against the unforgiving edge of the desk. He heard a barely contained gasp of laughter and whipped himself around.   
“Not. One. Word.” he said threateningly.  
The trainer just shook harder with unreleased giggles.  
Giovanni sighed. The last of any dignity he still had. Gone. He bent back over the desk and waited for whatever came next.   
“Sulking isn’t sexy sweetheart.” the trainer said as they slipped a finger inside of Giovanni.  
He knew it was a joke. He knew that. But that was not going to stop him from murdering them as soon as they were done.

“I’m _ohhh_ a mob boss _ah_ I can do whatever I want!” Giovanni retorted as the trainer brushed his prostate and pumped his cock.  
“Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that.” the trainer said as they withdrew their fingers and slipped a condom over their silicone dick.   
Giovanni squirmed as he waited, wanting some friction, something, anywhere to get the release he now desired. He let out a sigh as the trainer pushed into him. They started slow, checking in to make sure his “dick wasn’t too sore”. Giovanni swore at them. 

“If you don’t start moving with purpose I’m going to-- FUCK!” He put his head back down as the trainer started to pound him, the straps of the harness rough in contrast to the soft cotton of the boxer briefs the trainer wore underneath it.   
“You were saying?” the trainer asked as they held Giovanni’s hips firmly in place. They groaned softly at the sight of Giovanni beneath them.  
Giovanni’s skin was tingling in most places now but especially where he could feel the trainer’s hands. He moaned, trying to gather his thoughts up enough for a comeback. That wasn’t going to happen. Not when he felt like he was getting the brains fucked out of his skull. He settled for another moan and reaching down to stroke himself as he felt his orgasm rushing towards him.   
“Ah!” he curled in on himself as he came. He let the desk support him for a moment as the trainer pulled out and disposed of the condom.   
“Anything else I can do for you?” Giovanni asked, a little breathless, after turning around and fixing his pants.

The trainer grinned as they stroked their dick. “Yeah. There is one more thing. On your knees.”  
Giovanni kneeled and congratulated himself yet again for his good sense in putting down a comfortable rug.   
The trainer walked over and Giovanni ran his hands over their legs and teased the tip of their cock with his tongue. It was easier to give a good show with dicks like these. He grinned as he sucked part of it into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape along the top as he pulled off. He heard the trainer suck in a breath above him, and he licked a long stripe down the side of their cock. He rubbed between their legs as he went to grip the base of their dick. The trainer looked down and rumbled appreciatively at the sight of Giovanni on his knees, cock in hand. Giovanni took it back into his mouth and started to bob his head in a smooth motion, other hand trailing along the front of their thigh. They moaned. Oh that was good. They could nearly taste the feeling. It took effort to keep from thrusting forward into what they knew was a warm, wet mouth.   
“Ah” they panted as Giovanni palmed them through their underwear. Giovanni came off their cock with a wet pop.   
The trainer rolled their hips forward as Giovanni began to move his hand up and down their cock.   
“Mmm,” they sighed. “Alright. That’s enough.” they said.   
Giovanni stopped what he was doing and wiped his hands on the still clean parts of the desk towel. The trainer pulled back on their pants and smoothed their shirt reflexively. 

“How do you think our pokemon did?” they asked.  
“Fine I’m sure. Mine are all good sports, even when they lose.” said Giovanni loftily.  
“Well then it is a good thing mine generally just want to play or do their own thing.” said the trainer, opening up the door to the gym.   
As predicted, the pokemon were fine, most of them were laying down and relaxing after the most recent battle. Arcanine’s ears pricked up when he heard Giovanni’s footsteps come through the door. It jumped up, “ARC!” it barked, making a beeline for the Team Rocket leader. The trainer made no move to stop it as it bowled Giovanni over, immediately covering him enthusiastically with slobber.  
“Really? REALLY?” Giovanni cried.  
“Really.” confirmed the trainer.

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahahahahahaHAH I don't have a thing for pokemon go Giovanni. I don't know what you're talking about. No idea. Not one clue. Take your accusations and leave.
> 
> Also:
> 
> Me: *Attempts to strangle the fanfiction* "How did you.. fuck.. get so LONG???
> 
> The fic: *slapping me across the face with an excess trail of words* "You need to learn the meaning of ECONOMICAL WORD USAGE"


End file.
